A Transfusion Medicine Academic Award is requested to support the development and implementation of a comprehensive interdisciplinary Transfusion Medicine Education Program. A Transfusion Medicine Education Curriculum will be designed for medical student education and postgraduate medical training. Subsequently, it will be expanded and developed for Continuing Medical Education Programs for physicians in the community and others to include Nursing and Allied Health Professionals. Simultaneously, the program will develop a faculty with clinical expertise and research skills in transfusion medicine. The program will utilize resources of the St. Louis University School of Medicine and its Learning Resources Center, the St. Louis University Hospitals, the University Affiliated Hospitals and the Missouri/Illinois Red Cross Regional Blood Center. The dual appointment held at the University and Blood Center by the awardee will serve to implement the cooperative efforts necessary for this project. St. Louis University School of Medicine is well known for its strong emphasis on academic and clinical training. Both the Medical School and the Blood Center have strong research programs and they enthusiastically support research career development. Members of the faculty who currently teach transfusion medicine related subjects, departmental chairmen who oversee medical practice that heavily utilizes transfusion therapy and members of the Blood Center staff have all expressed a keen interest in the program and a willingness to cooperate in all phases of it. The program will emphasize assessment, design, implementation and particularly evaluation of a Transfusion Medicine Curriculum. At the conclusion of the award, there will be: 1) a published Transfusion Medicine syllabus; 2) a curriculum in transfusion medicine to include extensive teaching materials, assessment instruments and evaluation methodology; 3) a Medical School/University Hospital Transfusion Service/Blood Center Program that supports and develops transfusion medicine research and education; 4) an individual with extensive skills in transfusion medicine research and clinical practice as well as skills in negotiating, developing and evaluating curriculum changes; and 5) a core faculty with a commitment to teaching and research in transfusion medicine.